forbidden romance
by nicki1991
Summary: bella orphaned in a car crash at 3 months old and taken in by the cullens canon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 1: adoption of bella swan

A.N. i am going to completely re-do this story chapter by chapter so be patient with me please.

* * *

the story begins on the night of 2nd of december 1990 when the swan family was on their way from a party when a drunk driver crashed his car head on into the swan's family car head-on killing charlie and renee, their 1 year old daughter was in the backseat, when the police got to the scene they did not see bella in the backseat until she started crying so they called for a ambulance when it came they checked her over and took her to hospital, once she had been checked over they called social services and they took her while they found a family for her to go with.

they had the perfect family in mind to take her: carlisle and esme cullen had been told they couldn't have anymore kids after esme had given birth to twins jasper and rosalie.

the night they brought her home they called the others in they were: 10 year old twins jasper and rosalie and 2 year old triplets, emmett, edward and alice.

all of them were happy to have a new sister or another daughter, bella not understanding the attention began to cry, nobody managed to calm her down until edward held her, from that moment onwards bella and edward were always together. alice and emmett were always been told off for annoying bella when she was with edward but they just kept doing it. after a few weeks bella had settled in and was loved by everyone, the neighbours thought they were crazy for having 6 children in one house but they kept there mouth shut. as the years the past the children began to grow and now jasper and rose were 22 emmett, edward and alice were now 14 and bella was 13, rose and jasper were at college and emmett and the others attended the local highschool and they all stuck together, people tried to talk to them but they just ignored them.

* * *

**a.n. will update soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 2

A.N. GONNA SKIP SOME YEARS.

* * *

five years later

five years had passed since bella had been adopted by esme and carlisle. emmett and alice 15, jasper and rosalie 13 and edward 7 and bella and had not long ago turned 5. they were happy with their family always protected one another and always stayed together even at school emmett, alice, jasper and rosalie all talked together at high school and edward and bella playing together at primary school. from an early age bella and edward were always together at school, at home they even sometimes shared the same room. same as the others emmett and jasper shared a room and so did alice and rosalie.

six years later

''bella get up its your first day of high school, you need to get up now or i will send emmett in to wake you up.''

''fine i'm up happy now''

it was always like this on a morning, bella refusing to get up and get ready and then threatening to send emmett in which then got her up

bella got up, got a shower and then got dressed, she went downstairs to eat her breakfast then waited for the bus to take her to school since emmett and all the others except edward were at college and couldnt drive them to school and her and edward werent old enough to drive yet they took the bus to each morning and either carlisle or esme would pick them up on a afternoon, but not that afternoon at 13:45 that afternoon bella and edward recieved a message from the office that they needed to go to the office, when they got their emmett and the others were there and their eyes were red.

''whats going on''

the principal decides to answer

''this afternoon i recieved a phonecall from the police saying that your parents were killed in a hit and run at 13:00''

upon hearing this emmett and the others broke down even more, bella was in denial

'' no this could not have happened, esme and carlisle are careful drivers''

the principal then gave them permission to have 2 months of school to deal with their grief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 3

A.N. GONNA SKIP SOME YEARS.

* * *

when bella and edward went back to school everyone could see that they were still upset. emmett and the others decided to drop out of college so they could look after bella and edward since they were only 11 and 13. the driver of the car that killed esme and carlisle was not found so the case was closed.

5 years later.

bella had made some friends during her years in high school. angela, jake, lauren, mike, tanya and jessica.

bella was gonna be sixteen in a couple of days and it was finally the first day of bellas senior year. so much had happened in her years at high school. angela and jake had got together so had ben and lauren, mike and tanya, edward and jessica were the on and off couple through-out the last couple of months.

the day of bellas birthday arrived and she was glad she didnt have to go to school. that night her friends were coming over for a party and emmett and the others had arranged a surprise party for bella.

later that day.

when bella got home from school she noticed the house was quiet and walked into the living and jumped when people screamed ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY''

straight away she knew who was responsible for this. alice and emmett had been planning this party for quite a few weeks.

she gave them boths hugs then hugged everyone else.

the party was successful bella got loads of presents including some of her favourite books from angela, jake and edward, everyone else had either got her clothes or money.

since it was their senior year emmett and the others decided to enrol at the community college so they could be closer to bella and edward incase anything happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 4

A.N. GONNA SKIP SOME YEARS.

* * *

that night edward came in to bella's room when her, alice and rosalie were talking. he asked to speak to her in private, so once alice and rose had gone and closed the door he crossed the room and kissed bella. once they pulled away they talked.

''do you think anyone noticed or cared that we are closer than ever''

''bella i dont care and as they said earlier they are dating and if they are dating then why cant we. we are not blood related. we are just adopted sibling who are in love.''

what they didnt know was that alice and rosalie had come back and quietly opened the door and heard everything.

''WHAT''

oh shit

''yeah we are kinda going out now''

''EMMETT''

''what''

''bella please tell emmett what you have just told us''

''me and edward are in love with each other and you cant tell us what to do because we know that you and rosalie are going out emmett and the same for you and alice jasper''

''jasper you owe me 50 dollars''

''thanks you two''

''what you two bet on us. what would carlisle and esme say if they were still here.''

''they had a bet going as well. they said you would get together after college. we said during high school''


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 5

A.N. GONNA SKIP SOME YEARS.

* * *

during bellas first year of college she began to recieve strange letters through the post, some were blank and the others said strange words like

''MUMMY AND DADDY CANT PROTECT YOU NOW CAN THEY''

''DONT TRUST ANYBODY''

things got so bad she reported it to the police but they said it was probably just a prank and to just keep a record of anything strange. she had not told edward about the letters but she decided to and went to see him when she found him looking at the letters.

''when were you gonna tell me about these bella''

''i was just gonna come and tell you about them''

''we need to tell the police''

''i already have they said it was probably just a prank and just to record strange things''

''we need to tell emmett and the others''

''no''

''why''

''because emmett would try and keep me safe and i can look after myself and i dont want to tell him. i will tell him if it gets worse but until then just leave it alone''

what bella and edward didnt know was that someone was watching them. the person was just waiting for the right moment to strike and it would come soon.

bella was now seventeen and edward nineteen and had been secretly sleeping together and bella found out she was pregnant, she told alice and rose and they both insisted she tell edward which she did.

''edward can i talk to you''

''sure''

they went outside to talk

''edward i need to tell you something and i dont know how you will take this so i will just say it... i'm pregnant.''

''...''

''edward you alright''

''how far along are you''

''7 weeks''

''ok we need to get you healthy if we are gonna have a healthy child''

''your not mad''

''the love of my life is having my baby how can i be mad''

''should we get a place of our own or stay here''

''with the mad person running around we should probably stay here until it is sorted''

''we need to tell emmett and jasper''

''what about alice and rosalie''

''they already know and told me to tell you''

''ok''

* * *

crazy person revealed in the next chapter

think this is another long chapter and only took 30 mins to type.

review plz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 6

* * *

aro pov

aro thought bella had died as well when charlie and renee died as their obituary read

CHARLIE AND RENEE SWAN AND THEIR 3 MONTH OLD

DAUGHTER BELLA. WILL BE LAID TO REST ON THE

5TH OF JANUARY 1992.

but when carlisle and esme died their obituary read:

CARLISLE AND ESME CULLEN ARE SURVIVED BY THEIR ADOPTED CHILDREN

EMMETT AND ALICE, ROSALIE AND JASPER, EDWARD AND BELLA CULLEN(FORMALLY SWAN)

WILL BE BURRIED ON 26TH FEB 2007.

aro was angry when he heard this because he had all their parents killed as they owed him money but never payed him back, he thought their kids died as well or at leasts thats what his p.i. told him. he then phoned his p.i. to talk to him about it.

''you told me they were dead''

''i told you the truth''

''then why have i been told diffrent''

''i hacked into the police hq like you asked and their files said they were deceased.''

''well the familys had someone on the inside then making sure they were hidden. i want them dead or it will be you who dies as well as them.''

aro was right, the familys had a taken steps in assuring the kids were kept safe if anything happened to them, by making fake i'ds, new birth certificates done and moving around if people began to ask questions.

* * *

emmett as expected was furious when he found out bella was pregnant, he tried to get her to abort her baby and he even beat up edward.

jasper, alice and rosalie were all happy to find out as they wanted a niece or a nephew to spoil.

once emmett began to calm down he was actually happy to become a uncle and began throwing around names that the baby could call him once they were able to talk ''uncle emmy'' ''uncle em'' but he couldnt decide. bella was wondering what her parents would have said had they been alive. or if charlie and renee hadnt died, would she have met edward, would she be pregnant or would they accept it or kick her out. she was also wondering what to do about her schooling, once she had the baby would she return, do online courses or drop out altogether.

* * *

let me know what you want the baby to be

boy, girl, twins and names as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 7

* * *

as the months progressed so did bellas pregnancy, it was january when she found out she was pregnant, her due date was around september-october and it was now july and her and edward were busy preparing to go to a appointment to see if they can find out the sex.

''bella swan''

her and edward stood up and followed the nurse to a room where she took bellas blood pressure and then told them a doctor would be in soon, while they waited edward and bella were talking about what they wanted the baby to be but decided that even if the baby had three eyes they would still love him or her.

the doctor came in 5 minutes later and start the scan.

''do you wish to know what your having''

bella and edward looked at each other and said ''yes''

''it looks like your having a baby girl... and a boy''

''what its twins''

''yes baby number 1 is a girl and baby number 2 is a boy''

later that day

when they got home edward called emmett and the others and asked them to come over as bella and edward had moved into a house in the same street as the others.

alice came bursting through the door carrying her daughter alicia.

''what are you having''

''we will tell you when the others get here''

''but i wanna know now''

''you will have to wait to the others get here''

a few minutes jasper, emmett and rose came through the door

''ok now will you tell us''

'we are having a girl''

when alice and rose heard that they pounced on bella.

''and a boy''

''WHAT''

''we having twins, a girl and a boy''

having heard that bella was having twins alice and rosalie began to ask questions to bella

''have you painted the nursery yet, have you bought anything yet''

''not yet and no''

* * *

more surprises to come

review and tell me some names please


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 8

* * *

bella and edward were so happy that they started shopping right away, buying things for the babies like clothes, toys, bottles and nappies etc and they got the others to help the paint the nursery as bella couldnt do it because the paint fumes made her feel sick. they were also trying to think of names for the babies.

''what about renesmee rose cullen for the girl and charles cj cullen for the boy''

''i like it''

''so we have names''

later that day edward moved the furniture into the babies room and painted the names above the bed.

aro pov

aro had gotten news that bella was pregnant and wanted to move forward with his plans at once but decided to wait to until the babies were born as he didnt want to be labled a ''kiddie-killer'' he could wait 2 maybe 3 months before he put his plan into action. what he didnt realise was that someone in his company was a spy and had told their bosses what aro was planning and they were busy trying to stop him from inside his own company.

back to normal pov

the last 2 months had gone quick and now bellas due date was coming fast and the last few weeks were spent preparing for the babies arrival. they had the bags ready and waiting in the car just in-case they needed to make a mad dash to the hospital. by now it was the middle of october and their was no sign of the babies until the 20th of october when bella's water broke. their was no one in the house with her so she phoned for a ambulance and it arrived within minutes.

once bella arrived at the hospital they asked if they could phone anyone and she asked them to phone edward.

''hello''

''is this edward cullen''

''yes it is''

''this is mercy hospital calling we have a isbella swan here about to give birth and she asked us to give you a call''

''OH MY GOD i'll be right there''

''ok''

20 minutes later edward rushed into mercy hospital with the others right behind him having called them on his way here

''where is bella swan''

''are you family''

''yes i am her boyfriend and these are her brothers and sisters''

''delivery room on the 3rd floor''

''thank you''

with that they all rushed to the 3rd floor to find bella but when they got there they found bella was in the process of labour. she started to curse at edward and felt guilty afterwards

''you did this to me, you and your hands are gonna become very good friends''

the nurse was trying not to laugh at edwards expression

30 minutes later the first baby came out and the second one came a few minutes later

''do you have names for your baby's''

''renesmee rose cullen and carlisle cj cullen''

once bella and edward had held their children the nurse then took the babies to the nursery. when edward first saw them he couldnt help but cry. carlisle looked just like him and renesmee looked like bella.

* * *

next chapter bella wakes up and aro's plan begins

still more surprises to come


	9. Chapter 9

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 9

* * *

when bella woke up after giving birth to the twins edward was there.

''hey''

''how are they''

''their doing alright but their's some people who want to see you.''

''ok''

edward walked towards the door and opened it and told the nurses to bring them in. a few seconds later the nurses wheeled in the baby's and bella's eyes opened wide.

edward picked up renesmee and gave her to bella she put renesmee in one arm and then edward out carlisle in the other arm. they then got the nurse to take a picture of the family. once the nurses had gone bella began to look at her children and felt love towards them.

''even though i have just met them i love them already, wheres alice and the others''

''outside in the waiting room''

''can you go get them, do they know their names''

''when i got to the nursery to see them the nurse asked me which ones were mine so i said their names and the others heard me say them, jasper and rose feels honoured to included in the childrens names.''

edward then walked out of the room only to walk back in a minute later followed by alice, jasper, rosalie and emmett. alice and rosalie rushed straight over to where the babies were resting in bellas arms.

''bella, edward we just want to thank you for using my names in the babies''

''your welcome''

''me and bella have talked this over and we want alice and you jasper to be carlisle's god parents and we want rose and you emmett to be renesmee's god parents.''

all four of them were stood there shocked until the babies started crying. they all said yes and thanked bella and edward at that point the nurses came back in and took the babies to be fed and emmett and the others left for the night saying they would be back tommorow, edward stayed behind as he had permisson to stay with bella, the nurses had even moved a spare bed in their so he didnt have to sleep in the chair.

aro

aro had some of his people working in mercy and told them to let him know when bella had given birth

''hello''

''aro its me james''

''what do you want james''

''you said to let you know when she has given birth and she has''

upon hearing the news aro was very happy he could finally out his plan into motion. the next day aro walked into the hospital and followed james directions when he got to bellas room he was in luck only bella was there, he opened the door and walked inside, bella turned round thinking it was edward coming back from the nursery

''bella swan''

''its bella cullen''

''no my dear bella swan born 2nd of september 1991 to charles and renee swan. renee and charlie swan died 2nd of december 1991.''

''no one knows that''

''who are you, you never told me your name''

''my name is aro volturi''

''i know nobody by that name''

''your parents did''

''my parents are dead''

''i know, what a shame little renesmee and carlisle and never gonna get to know their grandparents''

''if you dont mind me asking, what do you want''

''i want whats mine''

''and whats yours''

''all the money that your parents owe me''

''how can my parents owe you money''

''charlie and renee borrowed money to pay for the hospital bills and carlisle and esme borrowed money so that they could buy a bigger house for all you kids everytime you moved but they never paid me back, but they did, they paid with their lives, you see everybody owes me money and they all pay me back someway or another.''

''so you had my parents killed''

''yes''

none of them heard the door open and when they turned around their stood carlisle and esme cullen and charlie and renee swan.

* * *

hides under blanket

to find out what happened keep reading and will post the next chapter soon


	10. Chapter 10

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 10

* * *

bella and aro were stood there thinking she had seen a ghost. a minute later edward walked into the room and was as shocked as bella to see their dead parents stood there.

aro was the first to talk.

''how, what, your supposed to be dead''

bella the first to recover from the shock asked

''will somebody please tell me what is going on''

renee answered

''simple we faked our deaths because we knew aro would come after us''

as bella dosent have any memory of renee and charlie and have never seen a picture of them she asked

''who are you anyway''

charlie answered this

''we are charlie and renee swan. your birth parents''

bella was shocked. she just thought they were friends of carlisle and esme, not her birth parents, aro spoke next

''if you faked your deaths why didnt you include bella and what were the coffins filled with, i went to your funeral and it was a closed casket''

''it was a closed casket because their was a body in it that was killed in a fire and was badly burned and we faked our deaths because we knew that you would keep coming after us and we wanted the children to have a nice life''

again not hearing the door open they were shocked when they heard a loud '' WHAT''

they turned around and there stood emmett, rose, jasper, alice and alicia. emmett and the others were shocked to see their dead parents stood in bellas hospital room.

little alicia didnt know what was going on.

aro silently began backing out of the room until he heard a loud bang and turned round he saw something heading for him and saw black. he just dropped to the ground. everyone began looking for the source of bang until they spotted someone in the door way.

''who are you''

''someone who just did you a favour''

not knowing what to, bella rushed forward and embraced charlie and renee in a hug. edward and the others embraced carlisle and esme and began crying.

alice asked them a question

''why did you never contact us''

''we knew if we started to contact you someone would know we were still alive.''

''did you keep tags on us''

''yes we did and we are very proud of what you all have achieved. four of you are parents and neither of you are married which **will **be happening soon''

charlie and renee then embraced edward and the others and welcomed him to the family. carlisle and esme embraced bella.

''so what have you called the children then''

''alice and jaspers daughter is called alicia and mine and edwards children are called renesmee rose cullen and carlisle jasper cullen in memory of our supposed dead parents.''

''i hope you know that they are gonna be spoiled rotten and we expect a phone call at least 3 times a week and we have to have dinner once a week as well.''

* * *

thoughts on this chapter

will try to update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 11

* * *

meanwhile, when everyone was talking no-one noticed that edward was quiet, all the information was freaking him out, infact everything was freaking him out:

finding out his adopted parents were still alive

then seeing them in the hospital

then seeing aro laying dead on the floor, there was only so much more he could take.

he then asked a very important question

''how long are you guys gonna be here for''

once everyone had heard the question they all stopped talking, not knowing the answer

carlisle answered this

''well we hoped you heard what we said before we want to spoil our grandchildren, have dinner once a week and a phone call at least 3 times a week''

bella answered this

''i think i speak for everyone when i say that we need time to sort through this information, we will contact you when we have decided what we wanna do''

alice, rosalie, jasper and emmett agreed as well

once bella had been discharged her and edward prepared to the leave the hospital, while they were packing bella's things they talked about what they were gonna do.

''i think we should let them back into our lives, think about it, they could spend some time with renesmee and carlisle, get to know them, we could even do what they suggested and even go out to dinner once a week with them''

''but what happens when people find out they are still alive, our lifes will never be the same again, their will be people following us everywhere, we would never have a moments peace''

''but bella, their our parents''

''i know that their our parents, parents that didnt think about what would happen to us, what if we would have actually died while they still faked their deaths, what then, we have our own children to think about, but they never thought about us, you wanna forgive them fine, but i can't.

meanwhile, alice, jasper, rosalie and emmett were having a similar argument, but they all decided to forgive them as alice and jasper wanted alicia to have her grandparents.

edward meanwhile was setting up a meeting between himself and esme, carlisle, renee and charlie.

* * *

the meeting in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 12

* * *

edward had not told bella about who he was meeting, he had said he was a man about a job offer, and bella accepted what he had said.

at the meeting

when edward got there, esme and the others were already there

''wheres bella'' asked renee

''she hasn't forgiven you yet, it will take some time for her to come'' edward replied

during the time they talked edward asked where they had been and what they had did

they had always been close to edward, living a few streets away from him so they could see their house at all times, had attended all the graduations but stayed in the background, everytime bella or any of the others applied for anything they always made sure they got it.

edward had always wondered why they never got declined even there speeding tickets were always paid.

edward asked why they never showed themselves and why they faked their deaths he even asked how they all knew each other

charlie answered this '' we never showed our selves because aro always had someone watching you and if they saw us then he would know we were alive but we had someone on the inside who kept us informed about what aro was doing, he informed us about what aro was gonna do at the hospital, we faked our deaths because aro was never gonna let us go he was always gonna be there so there was only one way out and we know each other because we've been friends since we were kids and it was me and renee who told carlisle and esme about aro and they went to him and borrowed some money and they were able to pay it back but when me and renee borrowed some he said he had added some money to both of are accounts and we couldn't pay him back he got angry so we moved he follewed we moved again and he still followed so we got together and decided that me and renee would fake our deaths first and after a few years carlisle and esme would follow a few years later.''

none of them had seen bella walk up to them and she was upset having heard it all, but she was upset at edward for not listening to her but she understood why he had to do it. she gave them all a hug said she would call them later and her and edward left in silence. once they got outside she slapped him and said'' that was for not listening to me '' she then kissed him and he said whats that for '' its a apology for slapping you.

''ifs that the apology for slapping can you do it more often''.


	13. Chapter 13

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 13

* * *

four years had passed since bella had the twins, carlisle and renesmee were now four and edward and bella were preparing for their up-coming wedding.

bella was remembering the night edward proposed

FLASHBACK

_1 year ago_

_edward had arranged for charlie and renee to have carlisle and renesmee so that he and bella could have a night out, he took her to a pier restuarant then afterwards they went for a walk along the dark streets. _

_soon after they stopped and sat down and edward decided to do it there and then._

_bella was confused when edward stood up and got down on one knee then she knew what he was doing. _

_''bella marie swan, you have given me the best life so far and i want you in it forever and so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife''_

_bella was sat there shocked until she whispered ''yes of course i will'' at that point edward was stunned then he shuck himself out of it, he slipped the ring onto her finger then pulled her into arms and they were shocked when they heard cheers coming from all around them. they turned round and there stood their family and a crowd pf onlookers._

_bella then rushed over to renesmee and cj and gave them a huge hug. her family then gave her and edward a huge hug and began talking about how edward proposed._

_emmett of course thought it was cheesy, rose, alice, esme and renee thought it was very romantic_

END FLASHBACK

edward and bella had everything sorted out the only thing they needed were the dress and the tux and bella had decided that cj and renesmee would walk down the isle as she couldn't choose between charlie and carlisle.

* * *

_next chapter the wedding and some more surprises  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 14

* * *

another four months had passed and it was nearly bella and edwards wedding day.

when people found out that carlisle, esme, renee and charlie were still alive they weren't left alone, they couldn't go anywhere without people staring at them, even the media wouldn't leave them alone they kept following them, it got to the point where they moved away but kept in touch.

it was now bella and edwards wedding day and bella was really nervous, alice and rosalie were getting her and the children ready when carlisle and the others came in and gave bella a hug.

it was now time for bella and edward to get married so she walked to the entrance of the church and took deep breaths.

alice and renesmee went first followed by cj and rose then it was bellas turn.

she heard the wedding march, the doors opened and she looked at edward, smiled and began to walk, stumbling a little when she got to edward he reached for her and helped her up the steps where they faced the minister.

he began to speak

''dearly beloved we are hear in the sight of god to join bella and edward in holy matrimony, if anyone knows why these two should not be married speak now for forever hold your peace''

both bella and edward hoped that no one would speak and no-one did

the minister then continued he asked bella to repeat after him and both replied ''i do'' to which the minister said you may kiss your bride, it gived me great pleasure to announce for the first time mr and mrs edward cullen

edward and bella walked down the aisle where they were hugged by their family then they went straight to the reception where they had their photos taken with their familys then came the toasts where emmett proceeded to embarass bella and edward then the father daughter dances where bella danced with charlie first then carlisle and edward danced with renesmee then bella, edward danced with cj and renesmee at the same

* * *

will continue some time soon


	15. Chapter 15

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 15

* * *

bella and edward were on their way to isle esme for their honeymoon, esme and carlisle were looking after renesmee and cj and they were enjoying their honeymoon, during the day they took the boat back to the mainland and then returned to isle esme on a night, they stayed their for two weeks and it was now time for them to return home back to renesmee and cj and back to work as edward worked in a hospital and bella was gonna stay at home and do some courses online.

when they got back from isle esme they took their luggage home and then went straight to get nessie and cj, they had started calling her nessie as renesmee was a bit of a mouthful to say. as soon as they walked in esmes front door, alice pounced on them and demanded to know how it had been, but all bella and edward wanted were to see nessie and cj as they hadn't seen them for two weeks but alice wanted to know how everything was

''we will tell you have it was once we have seen nessie and cj, we haven't seen them for two weeks and now you wanna know how it was''

''i think i'm intitled you are my brother and i wanna know what happened''

''how about we tell you what happened once we have seen our children''

''oh sure its all about the children, now you have had them i will never see you''

esme and the others couldn't believe what alice was saying, that she needed to know, everyone wanted to know and alice was just being a little bit rude

edward cut in then as the argument had been between bella and alice

''mum if we could just have nessie and cj will get going before bella or alice say something they are later gonna regret''

bella walked straight past alice and got nessie and gave cj to edward they then walked out of the house got in their car and drove away

once bella and edward and the twins had gone esme rounded on alice

''what was that all about, you couldn't wait unitl they had at least seen nessie and cj before you pounced, not everything is about you alice''

alice couldn't believe what was happening, she was happy to see bella and edward home and she acted like that, she thought it was because of all the pressure she is under at work but she was wrong, her and jasper were having problems and she was taking it out on bella and edward, it was made worse these past 2 weeks as esme and carlisle were more focused on nessie and cj than there own family but esme wasn't finished with alice she demanded to know what she had acted like that

''i acted like that because you only care about edward and bella and none of us, these past two weeks you have ignored us and cared more about their brats than us''

''these past two weeks i have looked after nessie and cj because bella and edward trusted us to look after them after what we put them through and when they come home from their honeymoon you treat them like that, if they dont talk to you, you dont talk to them you leave them alone and you better pray that they talk to us after and nessie and cj are not brats. i dont care what your going through you never talk to them like that again, you hear me.''

once esme had finished she realised that carlisle, rose, emmett and jasper had left the room.

once again alice felt alone, when she got home later that day, jasper had packed his stuff and alicia's stuff and left alice a note saying that he would call her when he was settled and to not worry about alicia he would make sure she was okay


	16. Chapter 16

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 16

* * *

not long after bella and edward got back from their honeymoon bella found out she was pregnant, she was wondering how edward would take the news as they hadnt talked about having more children, first she called esme, renee and rose so she could tell them first.

they all met up at a cafe, bella got there first followed by esme and renee then rose, they ordered their drinks and their food and when their waiter walked away bella decided to tell them

b ''there was a reason i called you all here today, i went to the doctor's this morning and she informed me that i am pregnant''

they were all skocked and began to process this news and then rose got up and gave bella a hug and asked her if she had told edward yet to which she repiled ''no''

once esme and renee recoved from the news they both gave bella a hug

later that day bella went the hospital where edward works to meet him for dinner so she could tell him.

she met him in his office, she went in and sat down and waited for him, he walked in 5 minutes later and they began to eat, he could tell something was up with her but didnt ask her to tell him.

10 minutes later she began to tell him

''i went to the doctors this morning and she informed me that i'm pregnant''

edward dropped whatever he was eating in shock, then he rushed around her desk and gave her a big hug and asked her how far along she is '' the doctor said about 2 months and edward knew it was on the honeymoon she told him that she had told esme, renee and rose first but not alice because she was not talking to her after what she said the last time they saw each other but edward said it was ok and that knowing esme, renee and rose the others probably knew by now and he was right later that day once bella had gone home he recieved a visit from his father

'' i hear that congratulations are in order''

''i know i still cant believe it, when she told me i was in shock but we're happy and we are having another child''

* * *

next chapter everyone's reaction to the news


	17. Chapter 17

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 17

* * *

the others were happy when bella and edward told them the news, esme had invited everyone round for a dinner and that is when they told them.

_flashback 2 hours_

_when bella and edward, cj and nessie got to esme and carlisle's home that night they knew that only esme, renee, rose and carlisle knew, but they thought that charlie might know. they were all seated and eating dinner when edward began to speak '' i know that some of you already know this but for those who don't know, bella has told me that we are expecting. bella's pregnant. it took a second before the men shuck edwards hands and all the women hugged bella. bella noticed someone was missing then '' where's jasper ''_

_''jasper has chosen to ignore our calls and messages and is not speaking to anyone'' bella couldn't help but think it was her fault, as alice had gone of at her and now jasper was ignoring them all._

flashback over

in the following weeks bella was constantly worrying about jasper and about alice, she knew that no-one was speaking to alice and alice wasn't speaking to them.

bella was now 5 months pregnant and she and edward had decided to wait until the baby or babies were born as they didn't want to know the sex. bella had decided to try and speak to alice to sort everything out so she heard a p.i to find alice and she didn't even tell edward because she knew what he would say, he would stop her and demand she not talk to alice at all.

the p.i. had managed to track alice to a house a couple of minutes away from bella and edward. so armed with alice's address bella went round to the house and knocked on the door and waited until a man opened the door.

'' can i help you''

'' i'm looking for alice cullen''

''she's not here, maybe i can help you''

'' no think, do you when she will be back''

''in a couple of hours, who should i say asked for her''

''never mind, i will try again another time''

with that, bella left and began making plans to come back another time, meanwhile edward had some ideas about why bella was being so secretive and decided to follow her if she left the house and followed her when she did, he heard what she said to the man who opened the door and knew that bella had not listened to him and he decided to follow her back to the house.

back to normal pov

bella knew that she was being followed and know she knew that edward had followed her and found out what she did and she knew that when she got home her and edward were going to have to talk

* * *

next chapter the talk


	18. Chapter 18

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 18

* * *

bella was right, when she got home edward was waiting for her and he did not look happy, if anything he looked upset. she walked in and put her bag on the table and walked towards him and touched his arm but he moved away from her.

'' hey''

'' of all the things i ask you not to do, you decide to go talk to alice after we all told you not to''

''i just wanted to see if she was ok and if maybe me and her could sort things out''

''but why didn't you tell me, you could have been hurt and i would have not have known would i''

''i didn't tell you because i knew what you would do''

''what would i do''

''you would try and stop me and i need to do this, i need to find out why she said the things she did, she is our sister edward and you dont seem to care about''

after the talk they decided that if bella wanted to see alice, she could but edward had to be with her as well.

bella was now 7 months pregnant and cj and nessie were looking forward to having another brother or sister or both. the nursery had been painted. 2 walls were blue the others were pink. edward had booked a month of work so he could be at home with bella during the day.

it was now cj and nessie's 6th birthday and they were having a party and everyone had turned up. sometime during the party bella and jasper were talking when jasper looked over bella's shoulder and froze, bella turned round and there stood alice holding some presents. bella made to move towards her but edward and jasper stopped her. esme moved forward and began to talk to alice but she only wanted to speak to bella and edward, they made sure that esme stayed with cj and nessie and then alice followed them inside to talk.

'' i came here today not only to see my niece and nephew but to make amends for what i said, i was having a bad day then and i took it out on you and i hope you can forgive me''

bella walked away from edward and walked or in her case waddled over to alice and gave her a hug

''there is nothing to forgive i forgave you a long time ago''

edward watched with questions racing through his min, he asked just one

'' why know, you have had months to contact us, why know''

'' during your honeymoon i found a lump on my breast and i went to the doctor and it is cancerous, between chemo and other things i haven't the time but last week i was told they couldnt do anything for me and i wanted to straighten things out before... you know

next chapter alice tells everyone else


	19. Chapter 19

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to this story.

chapter 19

* * *

once alice had left bella and edward went back to celebrate their childrens birthdays with their family but the atmosphere was tense with alice's sudden arrival, bella and edward had not told anyone, not even jasper who wanted to know what was said.

later that night once everyone had gone, their was a knock on the door, it was jasper and he looked very angry. without an invitation he barged into the house and began to shout at bella.

'' you know, my wife she tells me she's got cancer and that she told you when she was here earlier, but you neglected to tell me, her husband, i had to find out when the rest of them did, you know esme was upset, she couldn't believe that you didn't tell her, and she is your mother, you just kept it to yourself''

edward who had heard what jasper said came downstairs and began talking to him in a calm voice as cj and nessie were sleeping upstairs

''alice said she wanted to tell you herself, who were we to tell you, shes your wife, you need to talk to her, not us''

jasper knew that edward was right, he took his anger out on them when he should of been talking to alice about it.

bella then began talking

''jasper where is alice''

''as soon as she told me i left, i couldn't look at her after she has lied to me for years, she didn't even want to hold our child.''

once everyone had calmed down jasper left with the promise that he would talk to alice about it soon, over the next few months everything went back to normal, esme forgive bella and edward for not telling her and alice and jasper got back together and bella and edward even talked about having more children. edward continued to work at the hospital and bella continued to work at the library, esme looked after cj and nessie while bella and edward were at work, the only time bella and edward saw each other was on a morning and sometimes on a evening.

it was now summer and bella and edward had taken the day of so they could take nessie and cj out for the day, they took them to the zoo, the cinema and then for something to eat, when they got home that night, the kids went straight to bed as they were really tired, but bella and edward stayed up to watch the tv, then the phone rang, it was jasper with the news that alice had collapsed and she was being taken to hospital, bella and edward woke the kids up and took them to the hospital, when they got their, everyone else was already there. bella went straight to jasper and asked what happened.

'' i dont know, one minute alice was getting a drink in the kitchen, i heard a thud and thought alice had banged the cupboards again and when i went to see what happened i saw her on the floor so i called for a ambulance then i called carlisle and esme and they called everyone else but i called you guys. the doctors dont know whats wrong with her''

at that moment the doctor came out of alice's room and called jasper over. jasper walked over and the doctor began talking but no-one heard him, when jasper fell to his knee's bella went over to the doctor and asked what was wrong

'' i have just informed mr cullen, that his wife alice has passed away''

upon hearing this everyone began to cry

* * *

i cant remember what i said bella did for a job so i changed it and i dont know what jaspers last name is so i am gonna call him jasper cullen.

will update soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to his story.

chapter 20

* * *

upon hearing the news that alice had died everyone began to cry, even after everything that alice had put them through they couldn't believe she was dead, jasper had asked to go see alice's body before they took it away to be autopsied, after that they all went home, esme and carlisle took alicia home with them while jasper went to see alice.

2 weeks had passed since alice had died and jasper couldn't bear to arrange the funeral so esme and carlisle did it, they arranged for a sitter to look after cj, nessie and alicia.

on the morning of the funeral edward went round to jaspers house to check on him and make sure he was ready, when he got there, he nearly threw up because as soon he opened the door the smell of rotton food and booze came at him. he braved the smell to go and find jasper and when he was walking through the house he could tell that nothing had been cleaned in ages, he found jasper lying on the sofa with pictures of alice surrounding him.

edward ordered jasper to go upstairs and take a shower and while he did that edward started to clean up the house a little bit, he was about to take the rubbish outside when something hit him on the back of the head.

bella was getting worried, she hadn't heard from edward and she was getting worried so she went round to jaspers and saw edwards car parked outside so she tried to call him but he didn't pick up so she got out of her car and went to the front door, before she got there the door opened and jasper stood there with a gun pointed at her and she could see edward lying on the floor behind jasper with blood coming from the back of the head, she went to run but jasper grabbed her and pulled her inside and locked the door, he then threw her on the floor beside edward and began to shout at her.

''MY ALICE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, IF SHE HADN'T OF STAYED AWAY SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE, SHES DEAD AND YOUR ALIVE, I THINK ITS ONLY FAIR THAT I TAKE AWAY SOMONE PRECIOUS TO YOU''

''JASPER STOP, I'M SORRY THAT ALICE IS DEAD, I AM, THERE IS NOT A DAY GOES BY THAT I DON'T THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, THE ONLY REASON ALICE STAYED AWAY WAS BECAUSE EVERYONE WAS PAYING ATTENTION TO ME AND EDWARD AND ALICE WANTED ALL THE ATTENTION ON HER, SHE COULDN'T DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT ESME AND CARLISLE WERE FOCUSED ON OUR WEDDING THAN THE FACT THAT ALICE WAS JUST CRYING OUT FOR ATTENTION, SHE HELPED PLAN THE WEDDING, THEN SHE TURNS ROUND AND SAYS THOSE THINGS, AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH SHE THROWS IT BACK IN OUR FACES.

jasper couldnt believe what bella was saying so he shot edward in the foot and bella began to scream, bella then heard a bang and turned round, she saw the police come through the door and shout at jasper to get down on the floor, but he wouldnt he pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger, he fell to floor and the cops came towards bella and got her and edward out of the house.

* * *

next chapter everyone's reactions.


	21. Chapter 21

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to his story.

chapter 21

* * *

carlisle and esme were shocked when they found out what jasper had done to edward and himself esme kept saying that he wouldnt do anything like that. she just kept saying that he was distraught over alice's death but they all told her that he was depressed but she wouldnt believe them, she wouldnt even go see edward and bella as she said she couldnt bear to go see them.

the police came and interviewed bella and edward about what happened in jaspers house. with what bella and edward saw and what the police saw as well they ruled that jasper had committed suicide.

esme and carlisle couldnt look after alicia so she went to rose and emmetts house. edward was happy that at least one of family members were talking to him as carlisle had sided with esme and was not talking to bella and edward, charlie and renee took bella's side so they werent talking to carlisle and esme and emmett and rose were talking to carlisle and esme while bella and edward were recovering in the hospital charlie and renee looked after cj and nessie.

it was now 2 months since jasper killed himself, bella and edward had moved on since the incident but esme still wouldnt speak to them, but carlisle was starting to speak to them again.

they had a family dinner where esme turned up but wouldnt speak to them, she only talked to rose and emmett, bella had tried to talk to esme a couple of times but esme just walked out of the room.

but then bella decided that she's had enough, so she went round and let herself in using the spare key. she found esme looking at pictures of alice and jasper.

esme didnt know she was there until she heard bella speak. '' we need to talk''

'' we dont need to do anything'' esme had replied

'' no esme i'm gonna speak and your gonna listen. for nearly 3 months now you have been playing the victim. edward went round to see jasper the day of alices funeral and when he was there jasper hit him. when i got there and jasper let me in i saw edward unconsious on the floor, me and jasper then argued and he then shot edward in the foot, the police then came told him to surrender and then he shot himself.'' that is what happened not whatever you think happened.

esme still couldnt believe it, but she crumbled onto the floor and began crying. then carlisle came in and saw her on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to his story.

chapter 22

* * *

the family was still upset at alice's death and now jasper was dead as well.

when carlisle came in and saw esme on the floor, he asked what was going on and bella explained what had happened. carlisle knew that esme was struggling with alice's and jaspers death and that their daughter had been adopted by rose and emmett.

carlisle took esme up to their bed so she could have a rest, then he came back down to talk to bella.

''esme's resting''

''how have you been carlisle''

''i've been good, just coping with the loss of two of my children and 1 of my grandchildren''

''you say that as if its my fault''

''isn't it, i mean you kept alice away all the months leading up to her death and then her death caused jaspers cause he couldnt stand to live without her''

''alice kpet herself away all these years, cos she couldnt wait 5 minutes for me and edward to see cj and nessie, it was always about her. we came back from our honeymoon and straight away she wanted to know how it was, when cj and nessie was born she wanted to know if they were boys or girls. someone had to tell her no and you and esme wouldnt do it because you didn't want to upset her''

''you even drove jasper away from her''

''we asked them look after cj and nessie while we were gone and only jasper did, maybe we should have let my parents look after them, even after all the drama with aro, it was still about her, ''oh woo is me i lost my parents pity me'' i lost 2 sets of parents and never once did i throw a pity party. i looked after this family cos you were not around to do it. this family has suffered enough in the past year and you wanna blame me, if anyones to blame its you for not sticking around''

carlisle knew bella was right so when she left, he made an appointment to see a doctor about perscribing esme some pills.


	23. Chapter 23

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to his story.

chapter 23

* * *

when bella got back home after the talk with carlisle, edward was waiting for her as carlisle had phoned him and told him what had happened and edward knew bella was right, esme needed to sort herself out otherwise she would lose them all.

when bella walked in edward was there waiting to give her a hug, which he knew she needed after everything she had been through first with alice then jasper and now esme.

''why don't we just get away for a while, you know take a little holiday, we need it and deserve it.'' edward said

''that sounds nice what about the kids do we take them or leave them with rose and emmett'' bella said after thinking about it

''well they have little alicia, so we could take them with us and let alicia settle in there and we could have a family holiday just the four of us'' edward said

''where shall we go, we could travel for a bit, see the sights and just leave all this behind, it will still be here when we get back and you never know it might be sorted by the time we get back'' bella said feeling happy

so they began to plan it, they decided to travel the world staying in hotels and motels during the nights and travelling through the days.

telling the others what they were doing went a bit rough because none of the them wanted them to do it

rose and emmett were happy for them, it was just carlisle, charlie and renee that needed convincing

edward and bella sat them down to explain

''its just something we need to do, some much has happened these past few years and we time for ourselves so we are gonna travel for a bit, and were taking cj and nessie with us, we will keep in touch by phoning and postcards''

''but couldnt you travel here'' renee had said

''we want to travel the world and we cant do that here'' edward said

''but it feels like where never gonna see you again what if we lost you i couldn't bear for that to happen'' carlisle said

''but what about the people we have lost, we lost alice and jasper, esme refuses to talk to us and you lost faked your death, we cant take much more'' bella explained

so that was it, there household items packed up and put in storage, some sold and the house had been rented out. the thing to do know was say there goodbyes

the first people to say goodbye to was alice and jasper at there graves then to rose, emmett and alicia, then to esme, carlisle, renee and charlie.

esme gave them hugs and said sorry to them and then goodbye, then carlisle and finally charlie and renee where they gave them more hugs then onto where there journey would take them.


	24. Chapter 24: epilogue

**Forbidden romance**

Summary: Bella is orphaned in a car crash at age 3 months

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the plot to his story.

chapter 24: epilogue

* * *

bella, edward, cj and nessie never returned and no one heard from them again.

they changed their numbers, bought new cars and ditched theirs, got new id's and moved on with their lives, they made new friends and never revealed their identity. when they had ditched their cars and set fire to them and when the news reached their family they believed that they had died.

when the family burried them they had no bodies so all they could do was put memories in the coffins of them, they never saw the four figures lerking in the background. after that the family moved on and got on with their separate lives. bella and edward got new jobs and new life's.

bella and edward both lived a happy life and died in their sleep at the age of 100. cj and jane found them when they went to visit.

cj married a girl called jane they had a daughter called sophie. cj died when he was 93 and jane followed a week later. sophie found both of them. cj when he had died then jane when she did.

nessie married jane's twin alec and they had a son called terry. nessie died 2 months after after cj and alec killed himself the day after nessie died

rose, emmett and alicia were killed in car crash when rose and emmett were in their 60's and alicia in her 20's

carlisle, esme, charlie and renee all died in their nursing homes at the age of 105, carlisle went first followed by renee then esme followed by charlie.

all their family was burried in the same cemetary all next to each other, they were reunited with each other and could move on now.


End file.
